


I'll be seeing you

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста:<br/>Т8-77: После драки с Тони, Стив забирает Баки. Баки учится обходиться без руки, Стив помогает. Постепенно взаимодействие становится интимным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be seeing you

Отвращение.  
Вот что испытывает Роджерс, когда видит черную изоляцию, туго натянутую на то, что осталось от руки Барнса. За те несколько дней, что они провели вместе до встречи с Тони, Стив привык к ней - к тихому жужжанию сервоприводов и клацанью пластин; к холодной тяжести, бликующей на солнечном свету. Стиву казалось, что, будь у них достаточно времени, он бы смог узнать о ней больше - узнать, что она может созидать с такой же легкостью, как и разрушать. Даже несмотря на то, каким образом она досталась Баки, Стив в какой-то степени считал её шедевром - точно таким же, как многочисленные хитроумные приспособления Старка. А теперь её не стало.  
Баки отнесся к этому гораздо спокойнее, почти по-философски.  
Из-за триггеров в своей голове он всё еще считал себя больше оружием, чем человеком.  
"Мне теперь как-то спокойнее, Стив", - сказал он в джете, когда они пересекали воздушное пространство Америки в стелс-режиме. Он даже попытался улыбнуться, что было, в общем-то, непросто из-за разбитых губ и вывихнутой челюсти - лиловый синяк сползал почти до горла.  
Стиву тогда показалось, что это было сродни обреченности загнанного в клетку зверя, и он твердо решил, что сможет защитить их обоих в случае чего. Совсем как раньше, в Бруклине, только теперь настал черед Стива быть столпом, на котором держится чужой мир.

В диких вьетнамских джунглях, где они сажают джет, сыро и душно из-за сезона проливных дождей. Первые несколько дней они отсыпаются и разоряют запасы армейских пайков из стратегического резерва. На четвертый день, когда погода улучшается, Стив просыпается среди ночи от бьющего по обшивке самолета дождя, а потом лежит в каюте до самого рассвета, глядя в окно, как сквозь мокрые листья виднеется поднимающееся солнце. Он решает, что пора идти дальше.  
До ближайшей деревеньки, которую он находит на карте, около пятнадцати часов ходу, но они с Баки управятся быстрее. Стив выходит из своей каюты и стучит в дверь Баки - тот открывает ее не сразу: встрепанный после сна, все еще в тактическом костюме, в отличие от Стива.  
\- В музее не писали о твоей склонности к обнажению, - чуть помолчав, произносит Барнс. А затем спрашивает: - Выдвигаемся?  
И в тоне, которым была произнесена эта фраза, словно излишки чернил через промокательную бумагу, проступает прежний Баки. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, он молча кивает.  
\- Прими душ, пока я соберу сумки. Пока не известно, когда нам еще предоставится подобная роскошь.

Роджерс собирается по-военному быстро - раскладывает по вещмешкам оставшиеся пайки, кодирует трехуровневым паролем выдвижные панели с оружием. Сменной одежды на борту не находится - всё же летели воевать - собственная осталась в машине в германском аэропорту, и Стив с чертыханьем втискивается обратно в форму. Она всё еще немного сырая после попыток отстирать её в прохладной воде душевой комнаты.  
Баки собирается мучительно долго, судя по ощущениям Стива, а потом догадка обжигает его, словно удар хлыстом, и он стремительно поднимается, подходя к каюте Барнса. Коротко стучит несколько раз и зовет:  
\- Баки, открой.  
Барнс отзывается не сразу - сперва что-то падает с глухим стуком, следом раздается раздраженное ругательство, и пневматическая дверь с шипеньем поднимается. Он покачивается, прижимая к груди полотенце одной рукой, влажные волосы облепляют его шею и лицо, словно водоросли.  
\- Прости, - потрясенно выдыхает Стив и протискивается мимо него в каюту. - Я такой идиот.  
Барнс смотрит на него исподлобья, словно дикое животное, а потом медленно отходит к кровати. Стив старается не смотреть на то, как стекают капли воды по его спине, украшенной сходящими синяками и старыми белесыми шрамами.  
Вытирается Баки сам, нервно огрызнувшись, когда Стив пытается забрать у него полотенце, но вот одевает его Роджерс - заставляет переступить через резинку нижнего белья, а затем натягивает на него джинсы; помогает надеть черную немаркированную футболку, которую тот носил под жилетом. Волосы Стив убирает ему тоже сам.  
\- Зря тогда рукав оторвал - сейчас было бы незаметно, - грустно и как-то зло усмехается Барнс.  
Стив в ответ копирует его усмешку, мол, я в таком костюме - куда уж незаметнее.

Когда они выходят, солнце еще не успевает подняться достаточно высоко; после стольких дней дождя даже немного прохладно, но Стив уже чувствует поднимающийся от мокрой земли пар. В зарослях кричат какие-то птицы и дикие звери, Стив слышит шорохи и крадущиеся шаги за ними след в след.  
Идут они гораздо медленнее, чем планировал Роджерс - Баки сложно идти со смещенным центром тяжести, он неловко оскальзывается на мягкой земле и пару раз почти падает, но Стив успевает схватить его за локоть. Он пытается найти Баки длинную толстую ветку, чтобы он мог идти опираясь на нее, но кругом только лианы, молодая поросль или вековые деревья.  
Через семь часов они доходят до ручья и идут вниз по течению по мелкой обкатанной водой гальке, пока не выходят к спокойной прозрачной реке. Пахнет чем-то сладким - цветами и подгнивающей древесиной. Они садятся на поваленное дерево у кромки воды, чтобы передохнуть, утомленные бесконечной ходьбой и насекомыми, и медленно едят в полном молчании. Стив распаковывает запаянные пакеты и металлические консервные банки - ключи на крышках гладкие и круглые, словно чека гранаты; после - собирает мусор в вещмешок, чтобы не оставлять следов, и, умывшись, они идут дальше.

Темнеет рано, и к тропической ночи они выходят к деревне - дома в ней бедные и посеревшие у земли от прибитой дождем грязи. Где-то вдалеке лают собаки, и Стив задирает голову к почерневшему небу - виднеется серп луны, непривычно повернутый, не такой, как в Америке или Европе. Ночь удивительно звездная - в ней Барнс выглядит умиротворенным и красивым, как раньше. Он словно чувствует взгляд Стива на себе - поворачивается к нему, смотрит. Улыбка трогает уголки его губ, и в этот момент он кажется тем же Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, что и раньше.  
Стив сохраняет этот момент глубоко в сердце.

Они ночуют в старом сарае на окраине - пахнет навозом и влажной землей, из ближайшего дома доносится стук посуды, разговоры и смех. Стив не замечает даже, как засыпает, утомленный долгой дорогой, убаюканный необычайной тишиной и спокойствием от присутствия Баки.

Утром они уходят до восхода солнца. Баки ворует одежду с веревки, когда они проходят возле одного из домов - футболку, рубашку и пару шортов. Все вещи разношенные и застиранные, но Стив оставляет за них найденные в поясе у разгрузки деньги - двадцать долларов в такой вопиющей бедности были бы для хозяев подарком судьбы. Они переодеваются, уйдя вглубь леса - Стив одевается первым, стягивая вспрелый тактический костюм; ботинки он оставляет – неизвестно ещё, сколько придется идти до ближайшего города. Баки терпеливо ждет, когда он уложит униформу в опустевший мешок и сунет его под огромный камень, поросший мхом, а потом поднимает руку, позволяя Стиву расстегнуть и стащить с него плотные тактические брюки. Левое плечо неподвижно ровно с тех пор, как его закоротило от репульсорного луча Старка - солнце бликует на пластинах и красной покрытой гарью звезде. Стив помогает ему надеть рубашку и завязывает левый рукав узлом. Он смотрит на Баки - в загоревшее, покрытое отросшей щетиной лицо, в спокойные голубые глаза, поправляет выбившиеся из хвоста волосы.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что этот путь никогда не закончится, - говорит Барнс, и его голос скрипучий от жажды и долгого молчания. Стива бьет изнутри в грудь его взбесившееся сердце, и всё его тело сходит с ума от желания обнять Баки. - Спасибо, что ты со мной.  
Стив размыкает пересохшие губы и делает шаг вперед, притягивая Баки к себе за шею и вжимаясь лбом в его лоб:  
\- Вместе до самого конца, дружище.

В этой удивительной глуши, куда почти не доходят сообщения из Большого Мира, Стив чувствует себя всемогущим. Они выходят на деревенский тракт - мутные лужи в выбоинах дороги высохли, и грязь, оставшаяся после дождей, желтая от глины, ссыпавшейся с колес изредка проходящих мимо обозов. Стив с горячим любопытством смотрит на огромных волов в упряжке, которые идут с непоколебимым достоинством, на загорелых до черноты босоногих детей, ведущих их за ярмо - один из них кричит что-то на незнакомом языке, блестя черными глазищами на худеньком лице. Баки машет ему рукой и говорит что-то в ответ, отчего дети смеются.  
\- Не знал, что ты говоришь на вьетнамском, - с мягкой улыбкой замечает Стив, когда они проходят мимо, поднимая в воздух сухую пыль. - Что он сказал?  
\- Что мы огромные, как волы, - усмехается Баки и утирает рукавом грязный пот со лба.  
Они идут мимо залитых водой рисовых полей, и у Стива нестерпимо зудит рука - так хочется рисовать. Это абсолютно новая для Роджерса жизнь, ошеломляющая своей беднотой и простотой, заполненная тяжелым физическим трудом, но вместе с тем каким-то особенным единством и смехом.  
Всем тем, чего отчаянно не хватало Стиву уже много лет, но он искал и находил это рядом с Барнсом, заполняя каждой крупицей пустоту внутри себя.

Чем ближе они подходят к городу, тем больше появляется ярких огней, обозы со скотом, заполненные мешками риса, сменяются старенькими автомобилями и велосипедистами. Город совсем небольшой, но там попадаются туристы, и Стив с Баки не выбиваются из общей массы так остро. Баки ведет их узкими путанными переулками до небольшого чистенького помещения с яркой вывеской, скользит внутрь - позвякивает колокольчиком, прикрепленным к притолоке, и через пятнадцать минут выходит, неловко закидывая на плечо вещмешок.  
Стив ни разу не спрашивал, сколько у Барнса было имен и в скольких странах он еще успел открыть счета на чужое имя, пока они с Сэмом искали его эти долгие годы. Непонятная злость всколыхивается в нем и сразу же утихает, когда Баки легко касается его запястья пальцами, словно читая мысли. Взгляд Баки по-прежнему безмятежен и спокоен, как море, и Стив решает наслаждаться тем, что у него есть здесь и сейчас, не погружаясь в прошлое, не заглядывая далеко в будущее, сохраняя эти бесценные минуты настоящего.  
Баки отводит его к пирсу - шумному и просоленному, заполненному галдящими людьми и чайками, а потом везет дальше в море, к полупустому острову, где нет туристов и, по сравнению с материком, практически нет местных жителей.  
Стив сходит в теплую прозрачную воду, окидывает взглядом чистое пространство, заполненное рыбацкими хижинами, чьи крыши окрашивают в красный лучи заходящего солнца. Баки идет следом за ним - Стив слышит плеск воды о борта катера, рокот, с которым заводится его мотор, уносясь обратно к городу.  
Тишина окутывает их внезапно, и в груди Стива что-то сжимается, воздуха не хватает, совсем как раньше, когда он был хилым и болезненным. Он разворачивается к Баки, и его снова нестерпимо тянет к нему всем существом, и в этот раз Стив окунается в это желание с головой.  
Они целуются на сухом горячем песке, ослепительно белом даже в сгущающихся сумерках. Баки неловко возится под ним, взрыв левым плечом песок и закидывая правую руку на чужую шею, прижимая к себе ближе.

Они обживаются на острове со впечатляющей быстротой, и единственное, что злит Баки - это факт того, что из-за отсутствующей руки он не может устроиться хоть на какую-то работу. Дело не в деньгах - они у них есть, и есть в достаточном количестве, просто Барнсу необходимо хоть что-то, чтобы реализовать себя как Человека - самостоятельного, думающего и чувствующего; перестать быть боевой единицей, способной приносить только боль и страдания.  
Стив иногда подрабатывает на лодочной станции неподалеку - чинит моторы, красит заржавевшие от времени кузова лодок.  
\- Не понимаю, как эти колымаги еще живы, - бормочет он себе под нос, без усилий поднимая мотор и складывая его на верстак в маленьком освещенном солнцем ангаре. Баки сидит неподалеку, вытянув ноги в коротких шортах и изредка шевеля пальцами в сланцах.  
Кожа Баки покрылась ровным золотистым загаром, волосы выгорели на солнце до рыжины, и сам он выглядит сейчас куда более здоровым, чем в Америке. Стив вытирает ветхой тряпкой испачканные в мазуте руки и смотрит, как Баки щурится на солнце.  
\- Здесь всё такое, - отвечает ему Барнс, не отводя взгляда от синеющей вдали воды. - На последнем издыхании, практически сломанное, но всё еще живое.  
Стив знает, что Баки говорит не о лодках и машинах, и упрямо произносит:  
\- Баки, всё можно починить.  
Где-то над волнами кричат чайки.

Как-то раз в шторм он помогает закрепить лодки у пирса - люди боятся подойти ближе, чтобы не поскользнуться на мокрой от соленой воды древесине и не упасть в воду, оказавшись зажатыми между покрытым облупившейся краской бортом и потемневшим от времени причалом. Мокрые от дождя волосы липнут к его лицу, лезут в глаза и рот, но Баки крепче стискивает пальцы правой руки и удерживает веревку, пока немолодой седеющий мужчина привязывает её конец к кнехту. Они справляются, пока Стив замечает это и бежит со всех ног от ангара по пляжу - сырой песок зарывается в кроссовки, легкие горят, а в голове и груди и вовсе творится что-то необъяснимое. У Стива иррациональное желание ударить Барнса как можно больнее, но тот видит бегущую к нему промокшую насквозь фигуру и улыбается, как полный идиот, отставляя руку в сторону для объятия.  
\- Тшшш, Стиви. - Он смеется, поглаживая Роджерса по спине - футболка прилипает к широким сильным мышцам - и этот смех не заглушает даже рокочущий в штормовом небе гром.

\- Даже не буду спрашивать, какого черта ты туда полез, - говорит ему вечером Стив, когда они ужинают, сидя на деревянном полу в небольшой пристройке возле бунгало. Фо, купленное в лавке на соседнем рынке, остывшее, но по-прежнему острое и вкусное. Баки втягивает лапшу и свешивает ногу под дождь, покачивая ею и отбивая крупные капли - погода немного успокаивается, сквозь тучи проглядывает солнце.  
\- Я могу остаться таким навсегда, - пожимает он плечом в ответ на тяжелый взгляд Стива и наклоняет пиалу, чтобы отпить бульон. - Надо научиться справляться.  
"Миру не нужны доказательства, Бак, - хочется сказать Стиву, но он молчит и принимает выбор Барнса, идя вразрез с собственными желаниями защитить. - Миру наплевать, в отличие от меня".

Слухи на маленьком острове разносятся быстрее, чем пожар сухим летом - люди говорят об одноруком темноволосом мужчине со светлыми глазами, благородном и сильном, как вол, но это не усложняет их жизнь. Отчасти Стив даже рад тому, что на них, чужаков, пришедших с большой земли, перестают косо смотреть, пусть даже и обращаются скорее к их грубой силе, нежели к ним самим, и Барнс не боится хвататься за любую подвернувшуюся работу - даже с одной рукой он всё еще сильный и всё такой же упрямый, как раньше.  
Он помогает рыбакам переносить корзины с уловом до повозки, таскает тяжелые мешки с рисом и корзины фруктов для женщин на рынке, которые, как и в прежние времена, удивительно быстро очаровываются его улыбкой. Стив знает, что Барнса невозможно не любить, и это знание становится мерилом в новом мире, который они складывают по кирпичику.

Вечерами они спускаются к самому морю - ходят вдоль кромки воды или сидят на нагревшемся за день песке и смотрят, как тонет в плещущемся море багровое солнце. Волны не спеша накатывают одна за другой, сглаживая следы их босых ног. Баки может сидеть тут часами, пока не покроется мурашками от ветра или пока Стив не позовет его, испугавшись тишины и того, что Барнс утонет сам в себе так же, как однажды тонул Стив в темной призывно шепчущей воде Потомака.  
В такие вечера они возвращаются домой в полном молчании - Баки позволяет раздеть себя, а потом долго стоит под душем, пока Стив намыливает мочалку и трет его кожу до красноты, мягко выполаскивает шампунь из его волос, целомудренно целует его приоткрытые губы. Они лежат на кровати лицом к лицу, изучая друг друга пальцами и раскрытыми горячими ладонями, слово слепые, пока свежая вьетнамская ночь не становится душной от желания.  
Иногда они танцуют на веранде под звуки радиолы, которую Стив находит в ангаре в куче покрытой пылью рухляди, а затем чинит. Она ловит всего пару волн - местные новости и какую-то новомодную станцию, на которой редкими ночами включают старые джазовые композиции сороковых и пятидесятых, и когда они впервые слышат её звучание, Стив сдавленно смеется, утихомиривая боль в груди.  
Стив предлагает Барнсу партию линди-хопа - тот посылает его к черту, смеясь, и они танцуют вальс и свинг на веранде, а потом спускаются к пляжу, освещенному лунным сиянием. В темноте виднеется только падающая из открытой двери дома полоса света, блики на ровной поверхности воды и плече Баки, и голос Билли Холидей звучит так чарующе и низко в летней тишине:  
"I'll be seeing you In every lovely summer's day..."  
А они всё кружатся, и кружатся, и кружатся.


End file.
